La Boda Roja
by rogue85
Summary: Seiya Kou ha venido a Tokyo de Crystal en busca de venganza en contra de la neo reina Serenity, porque él ha descubierto el verdadero carácter de la todopoderosa mujer. En su camino de sangre pretenderá usar a la guardiana mas fiel de la soberana, la leal y noble Sailor Venus, pero quizá las cosas no le salgan como espera. Este es mi crack ideal para Originales Ladies Kou.
1. Chapter 1

_**SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE**_

 _ **DIVERSION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este es mi crack ideal para Originales Ladies Kou**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ACTO 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La boda Roja**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Salió del cuerpo de su amante apenas alcanzó el éxtasis. Su compañera también lo había logrado y ahora estaba exhausta, jadeante y aun temblando.

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro mojado de Minako en ese estado, pero aun así intentó que las emociones no la embargaren demasiado. Además no planeaba pasar la noche en los aposentos de la mujer. Descansaría un poco y luego se marcharía a los suyos.

Sus encuentros eran así, sigilosos, callados, secretos, furtivos casi.

Era muy difícil que la principal guerrera de la casa real de Tokyo de Cristal, la poderosa sailor venus sostuviera una relación pública con un hombre que además era embajador de otro planeta. Ella tenía un deber como líder de las guardianas principales del reino, función que cumplía a cabalidad y eficiencia, pero al final en algún momento hace como tres meses había caído irremediablemente ante la seducción de aquel hombre que valiéndose de su pasada relación amistosa y los nostálgicos recuerdos de cuando era miembro de una banda musical, acabó rindiéndose ante los encantos ante Seiya Kou que ahora fungía como embajador de su planeta y vivía en Tokyo de Cristal. Minako se había sentido muy atraída a él, le había gustado en el pasado, y ahora siendo ya una mujer hecha y derecha despertó en su persona otras emociones, así que cedió.

Un romance como ése no haría daño a nadie. Sólo que nadie debía saberlo, de alguna forma le daba resquemor que la reina lo supiera. Ella había sabido que cuando eran adolescentes, Seiya y la actual reina habían tenido una especie de relación por la evidente atracción en aquella época. Nunca pasó a mayores por el sentido de responsabilidad de ella, y más que nada el amor de Usagi hacia Mamoru.

Era muy probable que perdiera su status de sailor, porque la reina no quería mujeres casadas entre sus guardianas, decía que eso les quitaría eficacia a sus funciones, pero nunca había dicho nada de un amante, así que Minako, cuando por fin cedió a las insinuaciones del embajador de Kimmoku lo hizo escudada en esa falta de prohibición.

Lo que no estaba prohibido, estaba permitido, interpretaba Minako.

Tampoco hablaba con nadie de esto. Había demasiada formalidad en el aire, y las relaciones básicas de amistad se habían visto disminuidas a un vínculo laboral. Debían su obediencia y protección a la familia real, esa era su única función.

─No podremos vernos mañana ─adelantó Minako encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras veía a Seiya vestirse.

─ ¿Por qué no?

─No olvides que mañana es la cena de bienvenida al prometido de la pequeña dama. Y yo más que nadie debo estar presta. Sin las otras para secundarme, sólo estaré con las Outher para ayuda─ replicó Minako algo desganada.

Era cierto, Amy, Lita y Rei habían ido de misión a otro planeta. Habían salido por órdenes de la reina que encargada de velar por la paz de este sistema solar, las había mandado para sofocar una rebelión. Así que las únicas guardianas en el palacio aparte de Venus, era Neptuno y Urano. Era bien sabido que Saturno solo participaba en casos de gravedad extrema y Plutón custodiaba las magulladas puertas del tiempo.

─Así que el muchacho de Elysion viene mañana ─adujo Seiya en voz baja cambiando su semblante ligeramente.

Seiya acabó de vestirse reflexivo y salió. Minako se limitó a verlo. Siempre que hablaban de la familia real, Seiya parecía ponerse en plan abstracto, así que lo vió salir sin decirle una sola palabra.

.

.

.

.

Seiya tenía el semblante cambiado. Pero no porque le inundaran los celos o la envidia hacia Endimión o la familia feliz que decían ser, más ahora que la joven princesa, hija de los reyes estaba a punto de casarse en una boda digna de un cuento de hadas.

Lo que atosigaba a Seiya era mucho más profundo y escondido, que nadie más podía ver y notar escudada tras su eterna sonrisa.

 _Un profundo odio y sed de venganza_.

La misma que le había motivado a venir aquí en calidad de embajador en un plan cuidadosamente elaborado con los años y alimentado con el desquicio del desprecio profundo que sentía por la reina y el rey de Tokyo de Crystal. Que se hacía extensivo a la hija del matrimonio. Todos pagarían lo que él y sus seres queridos habían sufrido. Lo pagarían con sangre y lágrimas.

Parecía algo muy turbio para un alma que siempre había sido gentil y noble, pero las circunstancias habían ennegrecido su corazón, untándolo de aquella sed de vendetta.

Había pasado hace muchos años, pero para Seiya era como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

Kimmoku era un planeta floreciente presidido por la reina regente Kakkyu y protegido tanto por Seiya, Taiki y Yaten así como sus alter egos que habían cobrado vida y personalidad propia justamente luego de los incidentes contra Galaxia y la recuperación de su planeta. El contacto con los humanos no había sido en vano y había producido este desdoblamiento de la dualidad que siempre había caracterizado a las Sailor Starlights.

Todo había estado bien, hasta que una catástrofe pasó. Un enorme meteorito había caído dentro del planeta diezmando gran parte de Kimmoku y rompiendo en su trayecto unas de las capas que proveían de oxígeno en el sitio.

Seiya lagrimeaba de dolor de solo pensar en las horribles horas de angustia que se habían suscitado. Muchos murieron sin que pudieran hacer nada para salvarlos.

Se pidió ayuda a la reina de Tokyo de Crystal en un mensaje de carácter urgente en aquel momento. La respuesta no sólo tardó en llegar sino que había sido negativa. La poderosa mujer aducía que no podían auxiliarlos porque sus reservas solo alcanzaban para la Tierra.

Fue entendible en parte, pero los guardianes no bajaron los brazos. Aparte de pedir ayuda, y crear campos provisorios de energía oxigenada, hacían lo posible por ayudar a los sufridos habitantes de Kimmoku que por segunda vez estaban sufriendo los embates de la calamidad.

Pero las cosas empeoraron. La energía artificial creada se hacía con ayuda del cristal de la reina, que lo cargaba con su propia energía vital. Un momento dado no resistió.

La reina murió irremediablemente. Como último recurso, las sailor starlights, herederas de la energía estelar, decidieron hacer lo mismo, pero a pesar de la ayuda de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, las valientes mujeres no resistieron, y pronto acompañaron a la reina en su viaje eterno a tierras imperecederas.

Los kimmokianos tenían como característica principal: el orgullo y el nacionalismo a flor de piel, por eso cuando los tres sobrevivientes del gobierno organizaron una forma de migración a otro planeta, lo rechazaron. Los sobrevivientes se negaban a abandonar ese hogar que ya años antes les había costado tanto construir.

Los tres hermanos tenían el presentimiento de que morirían allí, pero tampoco dejarían a su gente.

La inesperada ayuda les vino de alguien a quien no esperaban ver.

Sailor Galaxia.

Ella apareció justo cuando las cosas estaban en última instancia. Restauró momentáneamente el campo de oxigeno pero advirtió que debían prepararse para abandonar el planeta, que esto solo les daría tiempo para una migración controlada. También trajo una noticia alarmante, que surgió de las averiguaciones de como ese meteorito pudo haber impactado de tal forma en el planeta al punto de desahuciar su campo de aire.

Las marcas se lo dijeron todo. El poderoso meteoro había sido arrojado desde la tierra y según los cálculos deduccionales de investigación de Galaxia y Taiki. Habría sido en el marco de "cañonazos especiales" que se habían librado al espacio desde Tokyo de Crystal por el cumpleaños de la hija de los reyes de ese planeta.

Lo que acabó de horrorizar a todos es que los organizadores de aquel brutal pasatiempo estaban conscientes del peligro de hacer esos lanzamientos. De hecho se habían enterado que en el marco de su sangriento juego habían destruido dos planetas completos. Kimmoku había sufrido un daño colateral si se correspondía de que otros si habían desaparecido por entero.

Se decía que los reyes habían ordenado ocultar las consecuencias de esas brutalidades.

Lo peor no vino ahí, porque cuando Galaxia y los Kou averiguaron más, se dieron cuenta que en la Tierra había provisión de oxigeno almacenado hasta para alimentar a la vía láctea completa.

La reina se los había negado porque sí.

No tenía ningún motivo valido para negárselos.

Una doble maldad reencausada en actos de crueldad innecesaria para alimentar el ego de la que se decía la reina todopoderosa por ser poseedora y usuaria del cristal de plata.

Al principio Seiya quiso dejarse llevar por la impulsividad, pero fue detenido por sus hermanos. Si querían venganza, la tendrían, pero planeada cuidadosamente no arruinarla y exponerse a ser masacrados por los soberanos de la Tierra.

Cada punto de la misma fue fruto de una planeación que les llevó cierto tiempo. Primero se dedicaron a reconstruir de nuevo su civilización en un nuevo planeta y organizar el sistema político y de gobierno de la misma. Volver a elaborar los cimientos de una sociedad diezmada por aquel holocausto espacial.

Taiki, fue la elección natural para convertirse en el Regidor, secundado de Yaten que pasó a asumir el papel de Justicia de Regidor.

Seiya se preparó a su vez, pero no para ejercer algún cargo en la nueva Kimmoku, sino más bien para actividades diplomáticas en toda la via láctea. Tuvo que viajar bastante para ello. Cuando las cosas finalmente se asentaron, vino a la Tierra trayendo sus credenciales de embajador de Kimmoku.

Su carisma natural le valió enseguida la simpatía de la mayoría y el favor natural de otros embajadores. Y por supuesto munado de esto pudo volver a hacer buena relación diplomática con la reina y su esposo, quienes desconocían, o al menos decían no tener idea de lo ocurrido con la tragedia del planeta Kimmoku, pero Seiya no lo creyó por ningún momento. Sabía que esos hipócritas sabían que sus juegos tontos habían destruido su planeta y que ahora vivían, o al menos los pocos que quedaron dentro de un planeta donado por Galaxia.

Seiya fingió creerlo todo, así que empezó a tejer su sangrienta idea.

Sedujo a la mujer más cercana a la reina. Quizá podría sonar estúpido utilizar este tipo de arma, pero Seiya sabía que sailor venus tampoco era indiferente a sus encantos, y después de todo, era una mujer solitaria obligada de por vida a obedecer gente como aquella. No le costó convertirla en su amante, y sin que ella supiera se volvería la llave que le traería la vendetta que tanto anhelaba su alma corrompida.

Desconocía hasta qué punto Minako estaba al tanto de la verdadera personalidad de sus reyes, pero lo supiera o no, ella también seria parte de un daño colateral que no se podría controlar.

Esa noche durmió tejiendo en su mente todos los demás hilos de su venganza.

.

.

.

.

.

El día siguiente era una fiesta dentro del Palacio. El joven Helios, prometido de la hija de los reyes era la estrella principal de la misma, ya que el muchacho se había mudado a palacio, para esperar la celebración de su matrimonio con la joven Rini.

Seiya, como todo embajador había sido invitado a la cena oficial, aunque a él no podía importarle menos lo que pasara con esta gente. Lo lamentaba por los muchachos, pero ellos también serían daño colateral del plan que tenía en contra de los reyes.

Desde su sitio, podía observarlos.

La reina bebiendo feliz y secreteando con su esposo alguna intriga. Y a su lado, los jóvenes prometidos en confidencia.

Había música y algarabía, y hasta había visto a Uranus sonreír en alguna ocasión, pero Seiya solo tenía fija su vista en la familia real. Sus ojos azules clavados en ellos.

Por eso no vió venir el gesto inesperado de alguien que vino a sentarse a su lado. La reconoció enseguida por su olor, y el color de su cabello.

Minako vestida de sailor venus había venido a sentarse con él.

─ ¿Por qué tan callado?, pronto será la boda y ni imaginas la fiesta que se hará en el palacio.

─En Kimmoku llevamos tiempo sin hacer celebraciones ─comentó Seiya casi sin pensar. Nunca hablaba de sus dolores secretos, pero algo tenia Minako, quizá la cercanía carnal que habían creado los últimos tiempos lo que lo motivaba a hablar así, como al descuido, exponiendo cosas que generalmente no deseaba dar a conocer. No comprendía eso.

Minako pareció acongojarse un poco.

─Lamento mucho lo ocurrido allí. Creo que sabes que no hay día que no lamente lo ocurrido con la reina y las starlights. Valientes mujeres que perecieron sin más ─argumentó la mujer.

Era verdad, ella lamentaba esas pérdidas. Las había conocido, conocía sus valías. Seiya la miró de reojo, era tan desconfiado que no sabía si creer o no en las palabras de la mujer rubia. Pero recordar de nuevo esas desgracias hizo que se conmoviera.

─Fue algo horrible─ añadió Seiya

─Alguna vez me gustaría poder visitarlos. Nunca fui a su planeta original y siempre lo he lamentado, pero no estaría mal que en algún momento cuando la reina me comisione a alguna misión pueda ir a visitar a tus hermanos─ musitó Minako.

Ella era muy insistente con eso, en realidad parecía conmovida por aquel horrible dolor ajeno, y Seiya se sintió un poco expuesto. No le gustó eso, porque después de todo se suponía que la estaba usando, así que prefirió decirle otra cosa.

─ ¿No nos veremos esta noche?─insinuó Seiya cambiando su voz

─Sabes que esta noche debo custodiar las puertas del ala de la habitación del príncipe de Elysion. La reina me lo ha ordenado. Sabías que estaría ocupada ─respondió ella en voz baja. Minako había clara sido la noche anterior. No podían tener ninguno de sus encuentros ese dia.

─ ¿Cuándo es exactamente la boda de la princesa?─preguntó de repente Seiya, por supuesto que sabía cuándo, pero deseaba salirse del trance.

─Dentro de una semana ─respondió Venus bebiendo su vaso de vino, aunque apenas pudo sorber su primer trago cuando empezó a toser cambiando su semblante dejando el vaso sobre la mesa─. Creo que ya no beberé, me ha caído mal. Cielos, además que tengo guardia esta noche.

Seiya la observó aunque no le dio importancia. Su mente estaba más concentrada en lo que pasaría dentro de una semana.

Porque sería durante la boda de la hija de la reina en que desplegaría su venganza.

Doliera a quien le doliera.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **NOTAS.**_

 _Muchas gracias por regalarme el tiempo para leer esta locura, es un crack total asi que ya saben, este fanfic sólo tendrá un episodio más, pero muero por saber sus opiniones de como voy, si merezco un buen tomatazo o algo.  
_

 _Y el asunto será muy OOC porque vemos a un Seiya consumido por el deseo de venganza, y también una "verdadera personalidad" de la neo reina que junto a su esposo, cegados por la fuerza todopoderosa que manejan pues se sentian omnipotentes ante las consecuencias de sus acciones. Veremos como les va en el otro capitulo._

 _Y como el titulo lo dice, habrá sangre ¿pero de quien? ¿o quienes?_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer._

 _Los quiero mucho a todos._

 _Paola._


	2. Chapter 2

_**SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ESTE FANFIC ES MI CRACK IDEAL PARA EL GRUPO ORIGINALES LADIES KOU.**_

 _ **WARNING: CONTIENE OOC, MUERTE DE PERSONAJES.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ACTO 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La boda Roja.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La vida en el grandioso palacio de Tokyo de Crystal era bastante ruidosa por esos días. A punto de celebrarse el matrimonio de la única hija de la reina, no era menos que motivo de una gran celebración. No ameritaba menos. Habían invitado dignatarios de todas partes, no habían escatimado en gastos ni en nada que pudiere hacer el festejo menos esplendoroso.

En particular, el rey había hecho dotar su portentoso cañón. Quizá alguno se desviase y destruyese algún planeta, pero bueno, los daños colaterales existían, y a los reyes no podía importarles menos.

Las únicas ausencias más patentes serían las de las Inner que estaban de misión. No iban a llegar de ninguna forma porque la misión se había hecho más difícil de lo pensado, pero enviaron sus mejores deseos a los contrayentes.

─Y su lealtad también ─dijo de repente la reina arrojando la carta firmada por sus guerreras que le había sido enviada desde donde estaban.

Podía decir lo que se le pegare la gana, total estaba sola con su esposo en la sala del trono. El hombre asintió.

─Todavía me debato si debamos traer a Plutón a la celebración ─arguyó de repente la reina

─ ¿Por qué no?─preguntó Endimión

─Es obvio que esa mujer te sigue amando, lo cual me sigue pareciendo ridículo. Y creo que no podrá disimularlo ante la corte ─argumentó la antigua sailor moon.

─Pero nuestra hija la quiere mucho. No puedes obviar eso ─contrarrestó el hombre sentado en su trono

─Alguien tiene que cuidar esa puerta del tiempo. De algo tiene que servir ¿no crees?─apuntó la reina

─De acuerdo, tu ganas. Ella no vendrá a la boda ¿Qué le dirás a tu hija?

─Nada, no es importante. Ya se me ocurrirá que decirle en su momento ─se sentó la reina.

Era cierto, ella no le temía a nada ni nadie. Mundos enteros habían caído ante un chasquido de sus dedos. Podía usar a sus anchas el cristal de plata y todos la temían. Si cometía alguna atrocidad por el camino de su reinado, nadie se atrevería a reprochárselo nunca. Pero algo que si era genuino en la reina era el amor por su hija. Era su heredera y la muchacha de sus ojos. Probablemente lo único autentico que tenía. Helios era un muchacho bueno, fácil de manejar y manipular, así que su hija estaría bien con él. Después de todo, eso ya estaba escrito desde antes de que nacieran.

.

.

.

.

Minako estaba en su cuarto, sentada, con la mirada baja y asustada, y apenas notó que le golpeaban la puerta reclamándola.

─ ¿Y a ti que te pasa?, llevo horas buscándote y sigues aquí de dormidota en tu habitación. Te necesito para arreglar unos detalles ─sermoneó Uranus entrando empujando la puerta, y viendo a la mujer sentada en la cama, y con ropa de dormir.

Minako pareció espabilar y escondió algo que tenía entre sus manos.

─Lo siento. No amanecí muy bien ─se excusó la mujer

Haruka la miró.

─Tienes razón. Tienes un aspecto mortífero, como si te hubieran dado una noticia terrible.

Minako negó con la cabeza.

─No es nada ¿Qué desea la reina?

─Estarás conmigo durante toda la ceremonia. Conmigo y Michiru. Ya no será necesario que estés apartada vigilando las otras filas.

Minako se extrañó. Las ordenes no tenían mucha lógica y más sabiendo que había pocas guardianas en palacio.

─Pero debemos separarnos para vigilar mejor. Son muchos asistentes a la boda ─dirimió Minako

─Ordenes son ordenes ─argumentó Haruka

Por un lado la mente lógica de guerrera de Minako no podía dejar de extrañarse de la orden de su soberana, pero por el otro no podía estar concentrada por causa de la noticia que acababa de enterarse y que no esperaba de forma alguna.

Solo cuando Haruka se retiró, comenzó a vestirse para presentarse ante la reina.

Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer e intentaría distraerse como pudiera.

.

.

.

.

Seiya había enviado unos mensajes vía encriptación a Taiki y Yaten que estaban en la nueva Kimmoku. Los planes habían avanzado a un punto de no retorno. El día de la boda ya había llegado y también el día de ajuste de cuentas. Había estado trabajando laboriosamente con fórmulas elaboradas por Taiki para la elaboración de los líquidos que planeaba usar en este día fatal.

Estaba demasiado embebido en lo suyo, que ni siquiera prestó atención cuando Minako, vestida como Venus se le acercó en uno de los pasillos.

─Tenemos que hablar.

─Ahora no, Mina, estoy en medio de algo ─contestó Seiya mirando su aparato que tenía colgado como reloj pulsera pero que en realidad era un intercomunicador encriptado.

─Pues en algún momento tendrás que hacerte tiempo, es algo serio lo que tengo que decirte ─cortó la rubia

Seiya abrió sus ojos ¿quizá su amante sospechaba?, eso finalmente hizo que detuviera su marcha y mirase por todos lados para ver que no tuviera miradas indiscretas.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

Minako tenía el rostro encendido, como si no supiera que decir, como si no le supiesen salir las palabras correctas.

─Esto lo cambiará todo….no sé cómo podría ver a la reina luego de esto ─comenzó diciendo Minako ante el horror de Seiya por la sospecha de que ella supiera algo de sus macabros planes de atentado.

Pero justo cuando Minako iba a decir algo más, Haruka vestida como Uranus vino a presentarse ante ellos.

─La ceremonia ya ha empezado. Y se considera un acto de descortesía no estar presente cuando la princesa de este reino se está casando.

Eso fue el hacha que cortó el hilo de la charla que Minako pretendía tener con Seiya.

Ellos no podían faltar a la ceremonia. Ella como guardiana principal de la reina, y él como embajador de un planeta.

Así que no tuvieron más remedio que separarse e ir a cumplir sus roles respectivos.

.

.

.

.

La mesa de bodas era la más elegante que Seiya hubiera visto. La ceremonia de matrimonio entre la princesa Serenity de Tokyo de Crystal y el príncipe Helios de Elysion había sido otro acto de ensueño. Era más que notorio que la joven princesa se estaba casando muy enamorada, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

Aun así, todo el esplendor de la fiesta post boda no debía socavar los planes de Seiya que solo estaba atento a las posiciones de la reina y el rey en la mesa del banquete. Como él no era importante, lo habían puesto un poco más lejos, pero de todas maneras, él ya lo sabía, por eso había planeado todo habiéndose fijado en cada detalle.

Los vinos puestos en las copas especiales del rey y la reina eran preparados en la cocina real y controlados por el copero real, pero Seiya había planeado una estratagema para introducir las fatales fórmulas de Taiki, capaces de matar a quien sea en los líquidos de festejo de las copas sin que el copero ni nadie pudiera percatarse. Y ahora estaba a punto de ver el resultado de sus planes.

Vería morir a esa reina maldita y a su esposo. Y ni el cristal de plata podría salvarlos. Taiki con sus especificaciones y aquella fatal formula trabajada por años era infalible, porque fácilmente podría camuflarse con el vino de esos desgraciados.

¡Como los odiaba!, de solo verlos, se le salían las venas de la furia y rabia.

En ese momento, una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

Seiya no tuvo que darse que cuenta que era Uranus, con su habitual porte altivo.

─La reina requiere tu presencia de inmediato en la sala del trono.

─Pero si ellos ─quiso decir Seiya, pero al mirar, se percató que la reina y el rey ya no estaban en la mesa. En cambio la pareja de novios y todos los demás invitados seguían festejando.

Seiya no comprendía porque lo llamarían en un momento así.

Escoltado por Uranus, un Seiya desconfiado y desconcertado entró en el salón del ala del trono.

Al entrar, vió a la reina y al rey sentados en su trono, y con esas miradas impasibles que caracterizaban a la gente todopoderosa.

Al costado de la reina vió a Venus parada, y del otro a Neptuno. La cara de Minako lucia extrañada, como si ella también se viese sorprendida de ver que los reyes lo llamaban en medio de un festejo tan importante.

Seiya ya no debió seguir conjeturando porque la voz potente de la reina lo iluminó.

─ ¿Quiénes te enviaron?, ¿los rebeldes encabezados por Galaxia, esa vieja traidora?─parándose la reina─. ¿Creías acaso que podrías envenenarme a mí y a mi esposo sin que yo lo supiera?

Seiya abrió mucho sus ojos, horrorizado, ¡ella lo sabía!

Detrás de la reina, Minako también oía sorprendida.

Al ver que esos dos se miraban, la reina rió de lado.

─También creíste que no sabría que tu romance con Venus.! Yo lo veo todo!

─Su majestad…yo no…─quiso excusarse Minako, aunque sin estar de todo segura que decir. Se le estaba revelando a ella también que Seiya había venido con intenciones de asesinar a la reina. Y justo esa mañana ella se había enterado de una noticia que se suponía iba a cambiarles la vida a los dos. Pero ahora estaba petrificada.

─! Cállate, Venus!─ordenó la reina que paseaba por frente al trono sin dejar de ver a Seiya.

En ese momento, Uranus que también estaba algo incomoda por la actuación de la soberana, encaró─. Su majestad, los cargos por intento de regicidio son claros en los casos de embajadores o dignatarios de otros planetas: el exilio y la estigma eterna de traidor, lo cual si me permite me aseguraré que este sujeto abandone este sistema solar en este instante. No podemos aplicarle la pena máxima de muerte, las leyes del universo no lo permiten.

─! Ninguna ley del universo está por encima de mí!─gritó la reina llamando la atención de todos los presentes─. Tengo planes para este bastardo.

Seiya que ya se sabía acorralado y al notar mucho desconcierto por parte de las guardianas allí presentes, pero por sobre de todo de Minako tampoco decidió callarse más.

─Puedes matarme, Serenity…. ¿pero sabes?, corta mi cabeza otra más surgirá. Te has hecho de muchos enemigos. Eres una genocida. Has destruido planetas enteros por diversión, incluido al mío, por eso vine a este lugar a buscar justicia por mano propia y te juro que obtendré venganza en esta vida o en la otra ─desafió Seiya.

Obviamente la declaración cayó como balde de agua fría entre las guardianas.

─! Además de intento de asesinato, vienes a blasfemar!, ya te sacare de este lugar─ lo golpeó Uranus desde atrás.

─Mejor será que sea por asesinato─ agregó la reina, haciendo que todos la vieran.

Hasta su marido la miró extrañado.

─Para poder matarlo, tiene que tener en su haber un asesinato real…. _y eso lo que habrá_. Suficiente para condenarlo a muerte…claro luego de quitarle cierta información ─declaró la reina con mirada infernal.

En ese momento se abrió un holograma donde se veía lo que ocurría un poco más lejos de allí en los jardines de la fiesta y en particular cuando el recién casado príncipe Helios tomaba la copa.

─! Su majestad, no!─dijo Neptuno escandalizada

Porque en efecto, la reina había optado que la copa envenenada de Seiya la bebiera alguien importante ¿y qué mejor que su propio yerno?, un crimen terrible, y con eso su propia hija sufriría mucho, pero que muera ese muchacho antes que ella. Lo único que necesitaba para poder condenar a muerte a Seiya.

─! No, déjalo!─ordenó la reina, quien desplegando una de sus manos, hizo que apareciera en el campo visual un holograma del sistema solar donde estaba ubicado el nuevo Kimmoku

Por un lado se veía el holograma visual de Kimmoku y por el otro, un lugar más cercano cuando el joven esposo de la princesa se llevaba a la boca la bebida mortal.

─Es lo que debe pasar, y ustedes más que nadie deben entenderlo ─ordenó la reina mirando a sus tres guardianas que veían con horror e impotencia aquel hecho─. Alguien importante debe morir, así que Seiya Kou, embajador extranjero pueda pagar como se debe. Nunca sacrificaría a mi hija….pero este chico…. _es reemplazable._

Uranus, la otrora guerrera que no temía decir lo que sentía, no sabía que pensar. Ella ni Neptuno no podían contradecir a su soberana. Venus estaba en la misma posición, pero en su caso sus sentimientos estaban comprometidos hacia Seiya, y temía, ahora que veía de lo que era capaz la reina, de lo que quisiese hacer con el planeta.

─No morirá pronto ese pobre muchacho. Un sacrificio necesario. Pero tú y yo aún no hemos terminado─ se dirigió la reina a él.

Eso fue demasiado para Seiya quien ya no lo soportó y sacó su daga estelar oculta e iba a dirigirlo contra aquella mujer si Uranus no lo hubiere detenido. Esta mujer estaba confusa, pero por sobre no podía permitir que atacasen a la soberana a quien debía su lealtad.

El rey Endimión solo se limitaba a sonreír. Casi ni se había movido durante todo el trayecto de los hechos. ¿Qué más podía esperarse de un títere de la mujer más poderosa del universo?

─! Eres una asesina!, ese chico es inocente, en cambio tu sí que te merecías la muerte ─le gritó Seiya para luego dirigirse a la otras y a Uranus que lo tenía sostenido por atrás─. Ustedes no pueden servir a una mujer como ésta.

En ese momento, sus ojos se cruzaron con los llorosos de Minako. Un dejo de culpabilidad invadió a Seiya al verla así.

─Obré mal contigo….pero lo de tu reina es peor, te lo juro Mina, ella es culpable de las peores cosas─ dirigiéndose a la guerrera de Venus.

─! Basta de tonteras!─gritó la reina─. Es ahora cuando tú y yo vamos a jugar a las preguntas y respuestas, y si no me respondes ¿saben quiénes pagaran tu actitud?

Seiya se horrorizó cuando la mujer le señaló el holograma del planeta nuevo Kimmoku.

─Quiero que me digas donde está escondida Galaxia y su fuerte principal de rebeldes. Lo sabes porque te has unido a ella contra mí…..si no me lo dices, te informo que los cañones especiales de mi reino están apuntando directamente a tu nuevo planeta. Lo hará polvo estelar en pocos segundos con solo dar yo una orden.

Uranus soltó a Seiya, y Neptuno que estaba cerca de la reina vino junto Haruka. Lo que oían era algo inaudito, ya habían oído acusaciones horribles contra la mujer que juraron proteger desde su otra vida, sino que habían visto como ella mandó a la muerte al marido inocente de su hija….y ahora amenazaba a un planeta entero.

─ ¿Quieren ponerse contra mía?─increpó la reina quien levantó su cristal y con un ligero toque, antes de que las aludidas pudieran responder o decirle algo, ellas perdieron sus transformaciones dejando atónitas a las mujeres que habían perdido sus poderes─. Puedo quitar y deshacer lo que quiera. Y este será su castigo por intentar siquiera en querer contradecirme.

─Entonces lo que dijo Kou sobre ti es cierto─ apuntó Haruka, cansada y agotada arrodillada en el suelo.

─! Primero lo primero!, me dirás la locación de Galaxia o destruiré el amado planeta que tienes ahora─ cambió de tema la reina

Seiya estaba indeciso. ¿Qué opciones tenia? ¿Revelar información secreta o ver como su planeta donde sus hermanos seguían viviendo se desmoronase antes sus ojos?, ese golpe no podría soportarlo por segunda vez.

Seiya finalmente cayó al suelo.

─Galaxia se oculta en el cuadrante quinto de la sexta vía láctea.

La reina de rostro triunfante sonrió.

─Gracias, sólo eso tenías que decir….pero lamento decirte que yo no soy tan blanda como tu─ haciendo un movimiento de su mano donde ordenaba el encuadramiento de las armas letales que apuntaron directamente a nueva Kimmoku.

Con un chasquido de los dedos de la mujer, la orden había sido dada y el planeta se volvió polvo en pocos segundos, según la espantosa visión proyectada por el holograma.

Haruka y Michiru veían con horror esto. Seiya estaba petrificado y Venus que estaba a un lado de las sillas del trono, estaba sin poder moverse.

Miles de vidas habían acabado de apagarse en un solo instante, incluidos las de sus hermanos.

La mujer que habían servido y honrado por años era una bruja despiadada, la más cruel que hayan conocido jamás. Haruka y Michiru no podían moverse, no solo porque la reina las había despojado de sus poderes sino porque también las tenía inmovilizadas.

La única que seguía en pie con su transformación era Venus.

Justamente porque estaban embebidos en el horror, es que la reina no pudo prever cuando Seiya volvió a sacar su daga y usando todo el poder que tenía lo lanzó hacia el trono, pero la destinataria no fue la reina, sino que había sido Endimión quien acusó la herida, una directa al corazón.

El hombre no pudo ni siquiera mascullar palabras. Allí mismo cayó muerto ante el horror de la reina quien corrió junto a su esposo caído.

─! Endimión!─y luego dirigiéndose a Venus─.¿Qué haces así?, elimina a ese desgraciado, ya sabes cuál es tu deber.

Minako no respondió pero caminó unos pasos hacia Seiya, sacando sus cadenas.

Mientras eso el holograma donde se veía la mesa de la fiesta de bodas finalmente vislumbraba lo peor. El joven príncipe Helios estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del veneno y en una horrible agonía había caído al suelo ahogándose en su propia sangre sin que su horrorizada esposa pudiera hacer nada. Murió ante sus ojos y de los cientos de invitados que corrían confusos y espantados.

La reina no miró el holograma. No le interesaba. Su amado esposo estaba muerto y Venus no estaba haciendo nada para ayudarla, así que ella misma quitó el cristal de su seno y lo apuntó a Seiya.

─Si tu amante no se atreve a matarte, ¡entonces yo lo haré!

En esos momentos la situación se tornó cuotica y confusa por el rayo de poder que iluminó el lugar.

Cuando finalmente la luz cedió, finalmente pudo verse lo que pasó.

Seiya y Minako yacían en el suelo. Ella lo había salvado arrastrándolo con su cadena de venus que se rompió con el esfuerzo y quitarlo de la trayectoria. Pero no pudo evitar ni prever que las puertas se hubieran abierto y la atribulada princesa Rini hubiere entrado al cuarto en ese mismo instante, quizá buscando una explicación a sus padres y fue víctima sin querer del rayo que la fulminó en ese mismo instante, sin darle tregua ni tiempo.

La reina se congeló al verlo.

¡Había matado a su propia hija!

La reina de ropas blancas, manchada de rojo por la sangre que manaba del cuerpo de su esposo asesinado, totalmente horrorizada y en shock, gateó como pudo hacia la entrada donde yacía el cuerpo de Rini.

La reina Serenity de Tokyo de Crystal no tenía alma para otros, pero para su familia sí. Vió morir en un segundo a su marido y ella misma cegaba la vida de su hija.

Se acercó al cadáver de la joven, que estaba vestida de novia pero también manchada de sangre, la sangre de Helios que le salpicó cuando el joven se estaba ahogando en veneno.

La reina abrazó el cadáver y lanzó un grito. Un grito tan desgarrador que era capaz de herir a quien lo oyera.

.

.

.

.

.

Muy lejos de ahí y encerrada en las puertas del tiempo, a Sailor Pluto se le cayó el báculo de las manos y se apretó el pecho por el horrible presentimiento de lo que había pasado. Desde que había nacido ella siempre había tenido un vínculo muy fuerte con Rini. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas.

Definitivamente había ocurrido una desgracia. Una que nadie esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras la reina lloraba abrazando el cadáver de Rini, Minako quien tenía a Seiya aun amarrado por las cadenas rotas de donde lo había arrastrado para salvarlo de la trayectoria del rayo de la reina, también lagrimeó sin poder evitarlo.

Rini no merecía morir. Ella no era una mujer malvada, y había caído por equivocación por culpa de otras personas.

Minako miraba a Seiya y aunque buscaba odiarlo tampoco podía. La pequeña princesa había muerto y él se había salvado. Un hombre que había venido con planes viles desde muy lejos, seduciéndola a ella por interés solo para acercarse como podía a sus soberanos y poder vengarse.

La venganza nunca es buena, pero la mente de ella estaba en zozobra y confusión. Él había venido porque quería tener justicia, había perdido a su planeta natal, sin contar que hace pocos minutos la reina había destruido al nuevo. Matado cientos de personas. Destruido una civilización entera, incluida a la poca familia que le quedaba a Seiya. Borrado por completo de la faz del universo a personas que también tenían mucho por vivir como la princesa Rini.

Aunque mirase por las justificaciones de Seiya que yacía aun en el suelo, no podía _no odiarlo_ solo por eso.

 _Minako lo amaba_.

Aunque fuera un monstruo desgraciado que viniera solo por venganza.

Y ahí venía a chocar contra el lado leal de Venus que había jurado proteger a su reina a costa de su propia vida y Minako siempre cumplía sus promesas. ¿Qué pasaba si tenía que proteger a la reina de sí misma?, ¿una mujer con tanto poder como ella, llena de ira como estaba en estos momentos por ver morir a su marido y a su hija?

─Dime Seiya ¿planeabas matarme también a mí?─susurró a Seiya que se sentaba dificultosamente─. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto levantarte?─preguntó extrañada

Y ahí fue que Minako lo vió. _Sangre_.

De alguna forma, sus cadenas de salvación no habían sido suficientemente rápidas y parte del rayo de la reina que fulminó a Rini le había tocado a él.

─Estoy moribundo, Mina….pero quiero que creas en mis palabras que si bien vine aquí a buscar sangre y fuego, sólo los reyes eran mi objetivo. Jamás hubiera sido capaz de lastimar a la princesa o su joven esposo ─respondió Seiya en voz baja, mirándola con sus ojos añil─. Me salvaste la vida, o al menos lo intentaste…. _y te estaré agradecido siempre, Mina_ ….pero como veras, en este momento en que lo he perdido todo, la sobrevivencia no es lo que busco ya. Voy a obtener mi venganza en esta vida o en la siguiente porque tu reina acabó de arrebatarme mi futuro.

Minako iba a contestarle y revelarle algo que había descubierto esa mañana. Echó unas lágrimas cortas.

─Quizá no te hayan arrebatado del todo tu futuro….en mi vientre llevo ─quiso decir pero de repente todo empezó a temblar en el lugar haciendo que Seiya abrazara a Mina.

El poder de aquellos temblores surgía de la reina que se había incorporado y venia caminando con los ojos ocultos por el flequillo. Sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre de Endimión, Helios y Rini. Una espeluznante mezcla de sangre vital echada en nada y carne muerta.

Se abrieron varios hologramas diferentes que situaban diferentes planetas.

─La culpa siempre la tuvo Galaxia, ella inició toda la rebelión, ¡es por eso que destruiré todos los planetas que están cercanos al cuadrante que me dijiste, porque estoy segura que tú me engañaste con las coordenadas!, ¡van a pagar por la sangre de mi amada hija!─en ese momento los ojos de la neo reina se encendieron, porque estaba haciendo uso de todo su poder.

Uno a uno los planetas que figuraban en el holograma de esos cuadrantes fueron explotando uno a uno ante el pavor de todos, y más cuando Haruka hizo un grito terrible al percatarse de algo

─! El planeta Yanle es donde fueron enviadas las Inner!─abrazando como podía a Michiru porque no podía moverse por causa del poder de la neo reina.

─! Pues que mueran!, no me interesa ─contestó la reina apretando más sus ojos, haciendo eco en sus poderes a distancia.

La sensación que se vivía en el ambiente era terrible, miles de vidas en muchas partes del universo se estaban cegando en vano, incluida la de aquellas fieles guardianas del sistema sola interno y nadie podía hacer nada por salvarlos, a ellas ni nadie.

La neo reina sonrió. Esa era su venganza perfecta. Ya el tal Seiya moriría pronto desangrado y eso desde ya era muy doloroso.

Pero su sonrisa infernal de repente se congeló.

De repente ya pudo seguir porque un dolor que la atravesaba y como que le llenaba los pulmones de sangre la detuvo. Giró un poco su cabeza y vió a Venus que le había atravesado por la espalda su propio cetro lunar contenedor del cristal del plata.

No lo hizo una vez, si no que siguió tres veces apuñalando por la retaguardia a la neo reina a la que una vez juró cuidar y proteger. Pero esta maldita no era el tipo de reina a quien ella iba a serle fiel. Así que cuando vió el cetro lunar, que contenía al cristal de plata fue que lo hizo sin seguir pensando más. Lo hizo derramando lagrimas por sus compañeras y amigas muertas, así como en las miles de vidas que se perdieron en este absurdo juego de poder de la neo reina.

Unas puñaladas no hubieran matado enseguida a alguien como la neo reina….pero aquel contenedor tenia así mismo incrustado el cristal de plata y eso bajó la defensas de la neo reina, haciendo que recibiera el peso de esas puñaladas, cayendo al suelo y desangrándose moribunda.

Minako arrojó el cetro luego de hacerlo.

─Juré protegerte siempre porque creía que eras la reina noble que traería paz al universo. No eres esa reina. Muere y reza por volver a ver a tus seres queridos en el otro mundo, así como el perdón de la gente que mataste ─le dirigió Mina a la mujer que se desangraba en el suelo y que no podía contestarle porque estaba muriendo y que la miraba con ojos azules inexpresivos.

Haruka y Michiru supieron que la neo reina había muerto cuando el poder que las inmovilizaba terminó y ellas pudieron moverse libremente de nuevo, y también cuando vieron desaparecer los hologramas creados por el poder de la reina asesinada.

Venus nunca perdió su transformación, siguió así como estaba con las manos ensangrentadas, y sólo cuando oyó un gemido fue que recordó que Seiya también estaba muy herido.

Michiru y Haruka también se acercaron al hombre agonizante.

Minako se arrodilló y puso la cabeza del hombre sobre sus rodillas.

─No me voy a salvar, Mina…así que ya no intentes nada.

─Te vengué, Seiya. No iras al otro mundo con ese peso encima ─repuso Minako

─No, pero me iré con la pena de saber que te mentí a ti…tú no te merecías eso ─mencionó Seiya débilmente alzando su mano en la mejilla de la joven, que colocó su mano encima de la suya-

─Tendrás futuro…. _te lo prometo_ ─ante la sorpresa del joven herido que sopesaba débilmente aquellas fuertes pero sencillas palabras─. En mi vientre llevo a alguien de tu sangre─ confesó finalmente Minako haciendo que el agonizante Seiya abriera mucho sus ojos ante aquella confesión inesperada.

La mujer, a la que tanto había dañado, y que había completado su propia venganza, tenía en su vientre a su propio hijo. Algo que jamás esperó ni imaginó.

─Mina…siento tanto no estar allí para ti…y para él─ susurró Seiya. Quería decir más, pero ya las fuerzas lo estaban dejando. Maldijo su debilidad de mortal en ese momento.

─Pero nosotras si estaremos, Kou─ la voz de Haruka que se sostenia con Miichiru,que estaba allí también se oyó

Seiya las miró y sonrió con un gesto agradecido, porque ya no podía hablar.

─Prometo que tu raza, tu nombre y tu sangre serán recordados siempre ─alcanzó a decir Minako antes de sentir que las manos que tenía en su mejilla perdían fuerza y caían al suelo.

Minako lloró. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Había perdido más seres queridos hoy de los que podría contar.

Solo Haruka y Michiru se acercaron a reconfortarla aunque ellas también estaban llenas de dolor.

Lo que se suponía hubiere debido ser una gran boda de celebración, acabó convirtiéndose en un sitio de sangre y muerte.

En la mesa de bodas, yacía el cuerpo de Helios ensangrentado por el veneno que le licuó la sangre en forma solitaria. Todos habían huido.

Adentro el clima era igual de desolador. Los cuerpos de la otrora familia real junto a la de Seiya Kou que pagaron con sus vidas la sed de poder, venganza y horror que sacudieron los cimientos de sus propias vidas, llevándose tras ellos a muchos otros inocentes.

Esa noche, las estrellas no salieron y el cielo en vez de teñirse de negro, lo hizo de rojo, con el color de la sangre.

.

.

.

.

La memoria de aquella boda roja aún seguía fresca en la mente de los habitantes de Tokyo de Crystal. Una imagen así nunca se borra ni se olvida. Las consecuencias de ella vivirían por siempre entre ellos, y más que nada en las pocas sobrevivientes de la antigua casa reinante. No podía vivirse en una anarquía, debía seguir gobernándose, es por eso que luego de unos meses se celebraba dentro del reconstruido palacio real, la asamblea que congregaba a Galaxia que había venido apenas supo de la tragedia. No estaba dentro de los cuadrantes de los planetas destruidos por la neo reina así que había sobrevivido. Las otras eran Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturno así como Sailor Venus junto a Michiru y Haruka que aunque ya no tenían poderes debían estar presentes. Habían formado parte y protegido al antiguo gobierno.

Aunque Pluto, Saturno y Venus seguían teniendo poderes de sailor no estaban vestidas con sus trajes de marinero. A Minako ya se le notaba el embarazo y estaba sentada con el rostro cabizbajo en un costado, hubiera debido estar en el centro y presidir la asamblea pero no tenía ánimo.

Obviamente la primera en hablar fue Galaxia.

─Amigos, sé que no es fácil hacer esto. Hemos servido por años una creencia, y todo eso se rompió en pocos segundos. Pero algo que tenemos claro es que no podemos dejar acéfalo el reino de Tokyo de Crystal porque sabemos que el titular del trono de cristal tiene una gran responsabilidad entre sus hombros.

─Creímos en Serenity y nos defraudó ─apuntó Pluto con la mirada gacha. Aun le dolía en carne viva la muerte de Rini. Ya para que ir tan lejos, lamentaba también al mismo Endimión, aunque nunca haya conocido su verdadera personalidad.

─Elysion ha declarado la guerra a Tokyo de Crystal y quiere cobrarse por la vida de su príncipe, también necesitamos que se apacigüe eso ─agregó Saturno

─No será fácil la tarea a quien le toque ─agregó Haruka

─Ha habido muchas muertes, mucho dolor y mucha pérdida. Nosotras mismas hemos perdido la fe cuando fuimos traicionadas por nuestra reina ─añadió Michiru

Minako nos la miraba aunque oía. Su mente estaba aún muy confusa y dolorosa.

─Es más que obvio que la elección ya está dada….y no es porque esta asamblea así lo diga, sino porque el legendario cristal de plata ha elegido ya ─anunció Galaxia parándose

─Pienso lo mismo. Ya nuestro cristal protector ha hecho su elección ─estipuló Saturno.

Pluto asintió con la cabeza también.

Haruka se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a donde estaba sentada Minako, arrodillándose ante la mujer que se sorprendió al ver aquello.

─No reconocemos más reina aquí que aquella que fue capaz de destruir la malignidad de la anterior propietaria del cristal del plata.

Michiru la imitó.

Pero cuando Galaxia, Plutón y Saturno se arrodillaron a su vez se creó como una escena surrealista, más cuando las tres adquirieron su transformación automáticamente al hacer esto. Las mujeres, herederas de un poder milenario la estaban nombrando reina y jurando lealtad a ella, una mujer que se creía indigna por haber asesinado a la anterior reina.

Al ver la cara de Minako y para reconfirmarle que esto no era ninguna broma, fue Saturno quien añadió.

─Minako, regente de Venus, ha vengado los años de crueldad del régimen anterior. ¡Ella es la nueva neo reina de Tokyo de Crystal!.

Fue Pluto quien se incorporó para pasarle el cetro que contenía el cristal de plata, y que aun tenia forma lunar en el cetro, pero cuando Mina lo tomó, adquirió por encima de la forma de luna, la de un corazón.

 _Irónico, ese mismo cetro había sido usada por ella para matar por la espalda a Serenity._

─Juramos protegerte, servirte, y cuidarte por siempre. A ti y tus descendientes. Te entregamos nuestra lealtad, neo reina Mina ─hablaron todas al unísono, arrodilladas ante la mujer que se levantó ante el gesto y con el cetro brillando en su mano.

La nueva neo reina sabía que ante cualquier duda o confusión, ella también tenía un deber. Ahora le habían puesto una y no iba a defraudar a nadie ahora. Estas mujeres así como el propio cristal habían depositado su fe en ella, así que la joven asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento, Michiru y Haruka recobraron sus transformaciones, como si el llamado de su nueva soberana hubiera sido suficiente para que sus alter egos volvieran a resurgir.

Minako se tocó el vientre.

Ahora tenía una misión para cumplir por la humanidad….y también cumpliría la promesa que le hiciera a Seiya en su lecho de muerte.

Su hijo crecería sabiendo sus orígenes, la desaparecida casta de donde provenía su padre. La memoria de él, así como de todas esas personas que desaparecieron en esa sangrienta guerra de egos de poder de Serenity volvería a ser restaurada por ella.

Nadie seria olvidado.

Esa sería una de sus comandas obligatorias como la nueva neo reina de Tokyo de Crystal.

 **FINAL DE UNA ERA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _NOTAS.  
_

Gracias amigos por acompañarme durante este experimento, donde hubo muerte y mucho OOC, pero la idea de hacerla crack, al final tengo la sensación de fue algo rápido.

Al final pienso que Seiya no estaba enamorado de Minako como ella si, pero si que Seiya le tenia apego y cariño. Creo que si hubiera pasado mas tiempo si se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Muchas gracias a la hermosa gente que me acompañó con sus comentarios aqui y en facebook.

Pajarito Azul, Scott Smirnoff, Sol Herrera, Hermione, Kat Kou, Sol Herrera, Martha Kou, Elsie Pech, Sol Levine, Naiara, Magguie, Mina Kou.

Perdón si me olvido de alguien, de seguro ya despues estaré agradeciendoles por mp.

Nos leemos siempre. Un abrazo.

Les quiere mucho.

Paola.


End file.
